


Whips

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: 1 Million Words- Porny September Bingo Fics [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve go to the club, a playroom reserved and all theirs. Steve heads them straight for the striking tools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1_million_words September Bingo. A quick future fic in my bdsm world, probably a year out from the case story I'm in the middle of.

“That’s a single tail,” Danny nodded at the short, thin whip in Steve’s hand. The chorded nylon body dwindled all the way down to a thread-thin last six inches or so, a tiny knot near the end. “They’re called signal whips. Nice one.”

It was plaited, with a leather handle. Danny only eyed it, didn’t reach out for it. There were more interesting ones to be examined on the wall.

“This…” he pointed. “…is a sweet mini-bullwhip. Four feet long, maybe? Full sized bullwhips are six feet. Not practical indoors. Plus who needs that length unless they’re compensating?”

That got a snort out of Steve, who set his down in favor of something compact but intriguing; three feet long from the handle to its nine extra-skinny leather tails, each tail knotted in two places. Hard as a rock, each knot; eighteen bursts of added pain per strike. 

“That’ll make a nice, loud whooshing noise,” Danny did ask for that one with both hands, gripping it, seeing how it felt. “These have a ton of bite. I’m guessing you’d be a fan.”

They hadn’t come close to playing with whips yet; paddles, crop, clips, and toys had been more than enough to test Steve’s growing but limited pool of trust. It dawned on Danny, though, that Steve was the one who’d walked them straight over here today.

“What would you do?” Steve’s fingers were still playing with the tails even though Danny was holding it. “To me? With this.”

“Oh, I’d go light first; work your thighs, your lower back. All through here,” He traced fingers over Steve’s hip and around behind him. “I’d tease you; make it snap, but not land. Make it a surprise when it does land again.”

Steve only nodded, eyes going briefly to Danny and down to the whip again. 

“I’d work your ass cheeks ‘til they’re red and putting out heat. Nick them up good. Then, I’d pick up on the sensitive spots; under each ass cheek, high inside your thighs…”

No question; Steve was sinking into the idea, his eyes narrowing slightly – no one but Danny would have noticed, maybe, but he saw it. His breathing was lighter and quicker, too. Danny gestured for him to come closer.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Friday – that couple that used the room with the glass wall and gave everyone a show?”

“Yeah….” Danny certainly remembered. Anyone who’d been here would. “You’re not saying you’re ready for that? ‘Cause babe, ‘exhibitionist’ and ‘you’ don’t go together.”

“Hell, no,” Steve looked a little taken aback. “At least… not anytime soon. But the sub, he… um... it was obviously exactly his thing. The whip, I mean. And his dom….”

“Was too self-indulgent, if you ask me.”

“You could say that. Or you could say he was exactly where he wanted to be. In a groove. I was envious of them. I want to try it, and… I trust you.”

“Are you sure?” Danny got a hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him in, kissing his mouth, his face, a way to both bring them closer and to give him space at the same time, them not being eye to eye now. “’Cause if we go there, I’m really going there and….”

“I’m very sure.” 

Steve left it at that, not another word- just him tilting his head to the right, giving Danny access to his neck, his shoulder where it met his shirt collar and….

Danny felt something strong and happy and wistful run through him as he kissed and bit at Steve’s skin because Steve may have wanted this for a while but…. he’d been dying for it for much longer.


	2. All Go, no Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is a story in a BDSM world in which Steve is submissive and has a masochistic streak and Danny is a dom who is thankful for that.

“Hands and knees for me,” Danny rolled a second thick rubber mat over the first one that was already set out on the playroom floor, watching Steve fold and set aside the last of his clothes. “I want to slick you up first, let you work yourself open on a plug.”

“’Kay. You’ll talk it all through?” Steve asked, eyes flitting over Danny’s undone shirt and already slightly tented boxer briefs as they both knelt. “What your plan is?”

“Of course. Always. One digit then two and the plug for starters, obviously…” he leaned to kiss Steve’s back as he popped open the lube and slicked his fingers. “Then I’ll stand you up, give your knees a break, and we’ll talk about the rest.”

“Why that?” Steve nodded toward the roll of non-stick bondage tape lying near the mat, a long, grooved stainless steel plug and two whips lying close by.

“I’m only going to use the tape for the first round,” Danny got to work, generously lubing the outside of Steve’s hole, index finger pressing in slightly once, twice and then all the way up to his hand, middle finger joining it as he finger fucked him. “I’ll take it off of your wrists before I pick up the harsher of the two whips. The first whip will feel a lot like the paddle does, except with less thud and more snap.”

“I’m … wound up. Kind of nervous. I feel a little…mm _mmmm_ mm…” Steve reacted as the Danny pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the plug, pressing it that first couple of inches in, spinning it and twisting it. “….ahhh. _Fuck_. I’m dizzy.”

“I know,” Danny kept sending the plug on its mission, planting more kisses on Steve’s skin. “I hear it in your voice. Want to call it off? Have a nice, sweet, vanilla screw?”

“No.”

“Yeah,” Danny licked around the wide mock-gemstone on the handle of the almost-fully-seated plug, remembering the sight of Steve going straight for the striking implements the second they’d walked in here. The look in his eyes as he’d considered them? “That’s what I thought…”

He kept going, tracing over Steve’s ass and to his balls, giving his perineum a few deep presses with his tongue, loving the groan it got him and Steve’s cock filling. 

“You know the magic words, babe: ‘Stop, red, yellow’ – say any of them, and I will.”

Until then? Until he heard one of them, Danny was giving Steve what he clearly wanted tonight - the works.

~*~

“Down. All the way, c’mon…” Danny stepped forward, bare feet stopping on either side of those slim hips.

He let his eyes run over Steve’s tan, taut lines face down below him, running the heel of his left hand along his own rock-hard, aching dick through his boxer briefs as Steve slowly complied. Then he reached with his semi-free hand, the one with the whip handle clutched in it, to push Steve’s chest that last few inches to the floor.

He heard Steve bite back a groan that was part pain and all adrenaline as he relaxed into the new position asked of him; letting the muscles in his arms and back release, turning his head to the left, cheek settling onto the polished Pergo floor.

Danny smiled. Steve knew better than to go forehead down. He knew Danny wanted to watch him as he kept working him.

“Good,” He pressed a foot lightly into Steve’s unmarked middle and lower back, the parts of him off limits to the whips for safety’s sake. “Now show me you know where I want that hot caboose, too.”

Danny had spelled out he rules quickly but clearly: Steve could come if he could hold on until Danny said ‘go’ – any sooner, he’d pay later with a punishment to be announced. He also had to stay where Danny put him at every given point – moving his hands, his feet, his knees even two inches would lead to the same result.

He’d stuck to his word to leave Steve’s arms and legs free after the warm-up round; no cuffs, no ties or tape. It made the challenge purely a mental one, to take everything Danny was doling out and not roll or jump away from the whips. Steve did – of course - despite strikes that left his upper back full of pink and red hash marks, his ass a lobster-bake shade of crimson with its own random pattern of thin cuts and nicks.

He hadn’t moved an inch from wherever Danny had directed him, not once. 

“Give me….” Steve shifted, now, ass going up, knees digging in. “…a second. Please.”

Danny felt anticipation building in him, watching Steve hitch his lower end a last little bit so that his butt and the backs of his thighs were pressed firmly up and outward.

“Perfect. Settle in and relax as much as you can, ‘cause you’ll be extra sore tomorrow if you fight the floor. I’m going back to the dragon tail for a while.”

It was the softer of the two whips he’d been using on him; long, wide and made of well-worn leather. Danny had pinked Steve’s skin with it at the top of the scene; had Steve kneel, body upright, hands clasped and taped behind his head while he flung it against that upper back and shoulders and the tops of his ass cheeks.

Then he had worked the exact, same places over with the more powerful whip; the multi-tailed one with the knots. And wasn’t that something, watching Steve take it? Hearing him suck in air beforehand, bracing, then huff out a sound as each strike landed, the volume changing with the strength of the throw and where it had hit.

“Here comes,” Danny held the handle of the dragon tail at angle with one hand, gripped the opposite end with the other and then flung it. It made that sweet popping sound in mid-air before it landed against the back of Steve’s mid-thigh.

“Uhhhmmmmnnn…” Steve reacted to the pop first, before it even hit him, knowing what was coming next. Then he went silent, body jerking twice as the leather landed and snapped, licking around the inside of his leg to burn him again a half second later. 

“Fff…uuu…ck. That’s the softer one?”

“Yup. You’re a lot more tender here,” Danny dragged the leather along the skin in question, then pulled it up and over Steve’s butt. “You’ll remember this…right?”

He wound up again, sending the next shot onto the same leg barely an inch from the first, watching Steve’s mouth fall open a little, eyes squeezing shut as he absorbed it in close to silence.

“Ahhh….. not going all stoic on me are you?” 

Danny made the next throw sharper, faster, aimed it higher so that the leather dealt a super fast double blow to the skin along Steve’s ass slit. That got an outright shout from him. 

“Better. You will get nice and loud for me sooner or later, babe, might as well give it up now.”

He took a walk around him, ears loving the sound of Steve breathing deep and long, eyes cataloging the many other ways he was reacting – how his skin was glowing even where it hadn’t been struck, beads of sweat running down his ribs, making the hair on the back of his head curl. 

“Is it like you thought it would be?”

“Yes,” Steve said, cheek never leaving the floor. “And… no.” 

“You sound too far away. Stay with me,” Danny leaned in and gave him a couple of quick slaps on the ass with the cupped palm of his hand before swapping the softer leather for the multi-tailed one again. “No drifting away.”

“I uh….oh…..no, Danny. I won’t.” 

Steve started shivering and Danny knew he was focusing, feeling the burn and the sweat.  
“I think I’m pretty generous,” Danny adjusted the angle of the whip in his hand, giving it half a fling – no snapping sound out of it, and only a soft grunt out from Steve. “Normally I let you go as deep as you can.”

“Yes, sir. You are. I know you do.”

“This time I want you focused. I want you to let me hear it, hear that you’re a hundred percent aware of everything we’re doing.”

“Yessss…shit, yeah, Danny, nnngmmm…” Steve took the next two, fast blows. “I will.”

This session wouldn't be their longest – they both knew that going in. He could work Steve with his hands or a paddle for an hour, but with the whips? Each individual strike had to be contemplated in advance, anticipated, executed and enjoyed fully - like the difference between downing a cheap candy bar or letting a square of really good chocolate melt in your mouth.

He had to make it something Steve would savor, too. So Danny started focusing on each throw; talking Steve through it, telling him how damn beautiful he was, what a strong, amazing sub it took to hold their ground so well. 

He helped Steve keep from sinking into his headspace by asking him to count the strikes out loud, or to rate them one through five for degree of 'hell yeah, hurts so good.’ Forcing him to talk served another purpose, too; he could hear it when Steve's voice started getting shaky, could sense exactly when he was on the edge of begging for release.

"I want to take a crop to your hole," Danny informed him before Steve could go there. "Wanna give it a good whipping, too, before I fuck it. Think you can handle it?"

The sound he got back was soft and fast, but it was a definite sob that he took as 'yes.' 

"I won't do it unless you ask for it, though. Over and over. Loudly. Understood?"

"Yes," Steve said. Danny watched Steve's hips twisting ever so slightly at the thought of having his hole abused and hearing his own voice asking for it.

"Good. Want you on the mattress. Similar position, but if you need to use your forehead for balance that's fine," Danny gave him a soft push with a foot in the direction of the mattress on the floor in the far corner, watching him slowly pull himself up to his knees and then hesitate. "What's wrong, babe? Dizzy again?"

"Do you want me to walk there,” Steve asked, “….or should I go hands and knees?"

They had some sessions at home where Danny wanted him down the entire time, but Danny hadn't intended it here.

"Thank you," he reached in to kiss Steve's temple as he extended an arm to help him up. "For asking. You can walk it."

Danny kept an eye on him while he went to get the crop, watched Steve get back into position - forehead to the mattress, knees digging in, ass going up. Steve had his hands palms down on either side of his head, awaiting direction.

"Start with your right hand," Danny slapped the head of the leather crop idly on the mattress; well away from Steve, but close enough to remind him of what was coming. "Reach back and pull one cheek away for me. Keep your fingers low, okay? Give me some room to work and not hit them. Good. Now the other hand. Other cheek. Oh…God, yeah."

If Steve was going to ‘color out’ it was now but he didn’t. Danny took the crop to his hole, his ass cheeks, his balls, swinging hard enough that the snaps echoed in the room. He swung until his arm ached, until Steve’s body jerked randomly, out of control, his strangled sounds a wordless begging to be fucked and to come.

For a second he thought about giving him what he wanted – dropping the crop and pulling out the toy that was filling him up, pushing deep into him, telling him ‘go’ and feeling Steve come so hard around _him_ that it made him shout, too. But….

“Not gonna make it, are you?” Danny said instead, slapping the leather against him once, twice more…losing his breath at the sight of Steve coming untouched, body bucking, Steve sobbing with relief and frustration. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You tried….”

He kept the strikes going until Steve was flat out and shaking. Then he tossed the crop, kneeling by him to get a hand on his own cock and finish himself off. 

It didn’t take long.

~*~

“So… what do you think?” he sat behind Steve on the floor a few minutes later, popping opening one of the tubes he'd pulled from the first aid kit on the playroom wall. “What’s your verdict on the pleasures of a good, strong whipping?” 

“It was …I don’t know. I'm looking for a better word than intense but I can't come up with it,” Steve held the rest of the thought for a second, hissing as Danny swabbed gel from the tube across his upper back near his left shoulder. “That ….uh…that little one? Packs a hell of a lot of bite.”

“Does that mean you liked it? Or no?”

“It was…rough. Memorable. I can feel that I used up a lot of adrenaline, and it was too jarring to sink into right away with you holding me back but… I think eventually I could have gotten lost in it. I guess I’d say I might want it again someday, but not soon."

“God, no. I couldn’t deal it out that rough again anytime soon.”

“And I wouldn’t have made it at all with restraints on. Not even just cuffs.”

“I know. I’d be lying if I said it wouldn’t be hot; tying you up, maybe have you suspended, feet barely on the ground. It’d be a whole different thing, wouldn’t it?” 

Danny finished lining the rest of the cuts on Steve’s skin with the antibiotic ointment and opened a second tube, showing it to him. 

“Heads up; this stuff might feel cold.”

Steve braced but then relaxed, sighing light and long as it went on his skin, Danny running a thick layer of it from Steve’s shoulders to his hips.

“What’s that?”

“Aloe, with an added numbing ingredient. You’ll enjoy the shower more this way.”

“We could go straight home instead.”

“Nope, no way…” Danny put the caps back on the tubes, kissing the back of Steve’s head in a way that said that was that. “What’s the good of belonging to a club with excellent ‘after’ rooms if we don’t use them?”

“True. I guess I could use a rest before we head for the car.”

Danny smiled at the understatement; Steve’s eyes had been empty since halfway through the scene and were increasingly hooded, his words almost as slow as his motions now. 

“How about putting the toys and mat in the ‘used’ basket? I’ll get things ready for us.”

Steve nodded and Danny left him sitting there, leaving to go prep the shower and the bed. He knew enough to give Steve a little autonomy; breathing space before the hardest part of all for him – the touching and tending to.

~*~

“On your belly, okay?” He said as Steve climbed on the bed, both of them naked again post-shower. “Not your side.”

“You sure?” Steve stretched out that way, arms pulling in a couple of the medium-sized pillows. “Thought maybe I’d lay on my back….”

“Smart ass. Pushing for a spanking?” Danny stood next to him and let him settle in, biting back a smile at the soft chuckle Steve had for the empty threat.

The club had great facilities; not some ten by ten foot room for after care but a small suite-- shower, king sized bed with super-soft sheets and low, soft lighting with warm colored bulbs that made the whole thing feel extra safe and quiet. 

Danny got up over Steve, crouching, and did another inventory of Steve’s marks.

"I'm good," Steve's voice sounded even foggier post-shower with all that hot water and soft bed added to the usual after-scene energy dip. "None of the cuts are too deep. I’m not gonna bleed on the sheets or anything."

"I know. I only want to make sure none of them look like they could use some more attention. I think I got ‘em all..." Danny sat back a bit, hands finding the tops of Steve’s shoulders where the skin wasn't red, where the whips hadn’t landed. 

“Relax your arms for me.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Steve murmured, but he did. “You can lay down…”

“Stop it,” Danny reached in to kiss his ear, to give it a nip before pulling back and digging in again with his fingers, his palms. “You were collar-bones to the floor. Let me work on your shoulders and your arms. Loosen things up.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve said, and Danny felt him letting go. “Sorry.”

“That’s my babe. See? Nice, right?”

“So… you ask me, but I never ask you,” Steve said, relaxing even more into the mattress as Danny massaged him. “How was it? What did you think?”

“Hell, that was…amazing. Watching you get something completely new to you? And when we really got going, near the top and again at the end? Don’t laugh, but …it felt as if there was direct connection from my hand to the whip to you and back again. Like a loop….”

“I always feel like that when we're playing.”

"Me too, but this was different. Much stronger. Honestly, I haven’t felt that charged up in forever,” Danny scooted south, knuckles working the spots high on Steve’s hips that were unmarked, getting another sweet, low groan out of him at the deep pressure. “And I’ve never had it with anyone who means so much to me.”

“I’m glad. Sorry….” Steve leaned up for a second to look back at him then lay back down. “I don’t mean to sound greedy but… I’m glad to hear that.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Danny scooted back up, leaning to kiss his cheek, fingers scratching at Steve’s scalp. “Are you feeling any mood drop? Any ‘sad’ going on in there?”

“No. But I could close my eyes,” Steve sounded damn close to sedated. “That okay?”

“You bet. We can stay here as long as we want. I made sure of that.”

“Danny… can I ask…”

“Ask what?”

“The punishment. For not holding on. Do you…”

“Yes, I know what it’ll be,” Danny said. “You won’t be tied, and it won’t involve striking tools of any kind. And that’s all I’m saying.”

Steve didn’t object, gave in that last bit and Danny could practically feel him drifting off.

His own experience had left him far less inclined to actually sleep and that's exactly what he wanted-- to be awake enough to lightly touch and kiss Steve now. To lie next to him and listen to Steve's breathing go light and even.

He thought about how far Steve had come since their first scene, when a loose wrist tie and a nipple clamp had been the outer limits of his tolerance. It made him feel a rush of thanks for how much Steve trusted him now and how lucky he was.

And if he spent this quiet time thinking about new ways they could push the envelope? He could only hope Steve wouldn't hold Danny's dommy brain against him.


End file.
